Yuletide Mayhem
by Rhiannon Shadesinger
Summary: Reid decides to propose to his girlfriend right before the annual BAU Christmas Party. Of course she says yes, but thats only the beginning of their adventures. can she charm the team? Can he handle her rambunctious family? time will tell
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 The Proposition

_Disclaimer: I. Own. Nada. Well ok I own Morgain but honestly folks if I was making money off of this AJ would still be on the show and Paget would have amazing job security. That being said for you're reading convenience a users guide to this fic: One of the characters cannot talk and has to use ASL to communicate. Her "speach" is in italics and quotes. Thoughts are in just plain italics. For those of you following Home Again I am working on it I promise but this little piece of Holiday Fluff has been begging to be written for some time now and won't give me any peace._

Morgain stood in front 0f the mirror trying on the sixth scarf in a row. "I don't like any of those for tonight." Her boyfriend pronounced from behind her. Morgain spun around and smiled uncertainly at him nodding. She didn't much like them either. He pulled a package out from behind his back, "Maybe you should open this a little early." Morgain chuffed a silent laugh, he was more impatient than her when it came to wanting to see peoples reactions at gifts. He had rearranged the packages under their small tree at least 20 times just in the past two days that he had been home.

She nodded and took the brightly wrapped package from him. She opened it and her jaw dropped. Inside was a thin black scarf with runes stitched in silver thread along the edges. _"It's perfect. Thank you." _ she signed eyes misting up. None of her exes had ever been able to buy her scarves before-not after they learned why she wore them. Morgain promptly looped it around her hung perfectly allowing room for a necklace even.

"You're welcome. I- well I was going to wait until Christmas but today's more appropriate for you isn't it." He said not really asking her. Morgain waited patiently, he was obviosly nervous about something and she had learned long ago to let him ramble to his point when he was this worked up. He sighed explosivly muttered something even she couldn't catch, then he went to one knee and took her hand.

_ Oh. My. Goddess. _

"Morain-I-this past year has been-amazing-wonderful-Ah words don't really-" He took a steadying breath "Magical I guess would be the best word, " Morgain chuffed again and he grinned back, "I don't ever want it to end. Will you-do you-will you marry me? Make this permanent?" He looked terrified as Morgain started to cry for real.

_"Yes. yesyesyes." _she signed emphatically.

He looked at her alarmed, "Why are you crying?"

She sniffled,"H_appy tears love. These are happy tears. I'm just glad I haven't put on my make up yet"_ she joked pulling him to his feet so she could kiss him.

He pulled away and went back to the tree, he rooted around under the branches for a moment and produced a small box and handed it to her, "Best open the ring then," he said smiling, "I'm not introducing my fiancee without the ring on her finger. Morgan would never let me hear the end of it." Her hands shook as she opened the wrapping and the box. Nestled inside was a ring of white gold. She pulled it out reverently to study it. The band was formed from the bodies of two fairies with folded wing meeting together at the feet and hands. The hands met to hold a small brilliant diamond in the center. "Its-ah engraved" he said. She turned it over and looked inside to find the words _My _ _Enchantress_ engraved there. She slid it onto her finger. Of course it fit perfectly he would have made certain of that.

_"Its beautiful."_ She signed giving him another kiss.

"I don't know I rather think its outshined by its setting." He returned.

_Only Spencer could get away with that cliche_ she chuckled mentally. Morgain didn't call him out on it though she beamed at him instead, then caught a glimpse of the clock, _"We better hurry! we're going to be late!" _ she buslted into the bathroom to wash her face and to apply a quick brush of make up.

"Late? We're five minutes away." He protested.

She paused in her preparations to sign, "_I need to set up." _

"Oh right, your mysterious plan to liven up the annual party." He grinned watching her put the finishing touches on. "I don't know why you're making such a fuss."

Morgain brushed past him into the bedroom to put on her shoes, _"Because you said that every year all you do is sit around and stare at each other because nobody wants to talk shop around the family members. Considerate of you." _she added. ,_"Last thing I need to hear about while eating is about dismembered corpses and serial killers, so, I've made some entertainment."_

He laughed, "Come on then, Rev. Stone ready to meet the BAU family?"

She scooped up the large tote holding goodies, _"As ready as you are for my folks to come in tomorrow Dr. Reid."_ she linked arms with her boy-_fiancee_ and let him lead her down to his car.

_AN: okydoky folkies. First off with Thanksgiving around the corner I wish every body a happy and safe Thanksgiving. Second: see the leetle button? see it? If no one pushes it I shan't be posting more for I shall assume no one wants more. Its going to be a pretty fluffy story folks. I couldn't resist a leeetle drama in the next chappie where we learn just _why_ Morgain's mute and has to wear the scarf. and if y'all are still with me after that we shall have the meeting of the families with even an appearance from William. as a matter of fact... ya'll vote will William be accepting of Morgain or will he try to talk Spencer out of her? (not that the man has a single dag blessed right to but hey)_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 A childs curiousity

__

Disclaimer: I own nada

Now that thats out of the way a litte side note, I'm ending this one in a less than organic fashion and I apologize but it was just getting too long.

Five minutes later saw them inside the door of the Japanese resteraunt. They had considered walking but it was really too cold this time of year. "Reid!" The man already in the private party room greeted. Morgain gaped _I really should have put that together._

"Rossi." Spencer greeted,"I'd like you to meet Morgain-"

__

"David!"

she signed grinning _I'll have _two_ friendly faces at anyrate_. She gave him a hug and showed him her left hand proudly.

"-My fiancee. You two know each other?" Spencer asked a little deflated.

__

"Davids a regular"

Morgain signed taking a look around at the room. The staff had set the four tables end on end to make a long chute.

_well this won't do._

"So you're the reason Reids been so happy lately?" David laughed. "congratulations Reid. " His brow furrowed, "When did this happen? That ring wasn't there this afternoon."

"Seven minutes and," Spencer checked his watch,"Twenty eight seconds ago."

Morgain hissed her amusment then clapped her hands together, _"Ok boys chit chat later, now we have some work to do."_

"Oh?" Spencer asked archly.

__

"Yep first thing to do is rearrange the tables so we can all see each other."

"Yes ma-am." he said pulling chairs out of their way.

"Ah, Reid? My ASL isn't very good, what is she up to?" Dave asked.

"Morgain has taken it upon herself to be hostess and entertainer tonight. She wants to rearrange the tables."

David snorted, "You're not even married yet and she's got you moving furniture."

Morgain snapped her fingers to get their attention. Amidst good natured ribbing they got the tables settled so that everone would be in sight of each other. She nodded in satisfaction and placed Spencer's and Dave's gifts for dirty Santa under the fake tree that was up. She nodded to herself and pulled out a jar of M&Ms and a guessing chart. Morgain dug in the bag for the tape then, _"ok you_ _two out." _she shooed.

Dave raised an eyebrow, "excuse me?"

__

"Out! out out out."

she shooed emphatically.

"Lets go Rossi. I don't even know everything she's planned.", Spencer laughed.

"_I'll be just a minute."_ she reassured him. She watched carefully as they rounded the corner. she pulled out a sheet of computer paper and chose a chair at random. Morgain taped the paper to the underside of the chair quickly. checked to make sure it was back in place and went to retrieve the men.

"Why are we standing out here?" she heard another male voice ask as she got closer to them.

Morgain popped around the corner and tapped Spencer on the shoulder before he could answer. He jumped a little, "All done?" he asked snaking an arm around her waist. She nodded, pecked his cheek and turned her attention to the newcomer.

"Hotch this is Morgain-Morgain this is Hotch and his son Jack ." Spencer introduced.

Morgain smiled and shook the proffered hand, "It's nice to meet you Miss?" Hotchner said

Morgain reclaimed her hand, "_Morgain is fine Sir."_ she signed as Spencer translated. Morgain dropped down to Jacks level and waved a little. The boy looked at her curiously from behind his fathers legs and waved back.

Morgain stood and motioned for them to go back into the party room. Hotch was studying her, "You're deaf?" He asked making certain that she could see his lips.

__

"Not deaf, mute. You do have impeccable ettiquette for talking to someone who is deaf. Most people raise their voices or over-enunciate when they first meet me."

She signed.

"Thank you." He answered a little non-plussed as she ushered them back in again. Everybody settled back in the private area.

__

"Go guess."

Morgain signed pointing to the candy jar.

"Oh right!" Spencer added, "Everyone the team and guests gets to guess how many are in the jar, whoever's the closest without going over wins."

"Who counted these out?" Hotch asked sounding amused.

Morgain jerked a thumb towards Spencer, "I did." He answered sounding put out.

Morgain scoffed, _"He ate as many as he counted."_ she signed.

"I did not." Spencer argued.

__

"Oh yes you did, how else did we go through 5 jumbo bags?"

she countered.

"Don't tell them that. Everyone will be able to just figure it up." he laughed

"You might Reid", Hotch put in lifting Jack up so he could see the jar better, "The rest of us will have to settle for guessing. How many do you think are in there buddy?"

The little boy pondered for a minute then said, "Four"

Hotch blinked, "Only four buddy? Don't you think-" Morgain cut him off with a sharp whistle.

__

"Four is his guess and technically its correct. There

are_ four candies in there...with a whole bunch more."_ she signed impishly curling a finger to Jack towards her,

_"And such a good guess deserves a special prize."_

Jack looked up at his father for permission once Spencer finished translating. "Go ahead buddy looks like you've won a prize." Hotch said looking bemused.

Jack toddled over and Morgain pulled out a lumpy package from her bag, _"This is your prize for your very good guess. We'll let the big people get a prize for second best guess later ok?"_

Jack gave her a toothy grin, "OK! um Miss?"

"Miss Morgain." Spencer supplied smiling down at him.

"Miss Mor-Mor"

Spencer leaned down and faux whispered in the boys ear, "Sometimes she'll let very special people call her Miss Gainy"

Jack looked up at him with wide eyes, "Do you think I'm special enough?" he asked innocently.

Spencer's eyes twinkled with suppressed mirth, " I think you're very special Jack. As a matter of fact I think Miss Morgain would be quite happy to have you call her Miss Gainy. Right Morgain?" He winked at her and she nodded dramatically.

Jack smiled at her hesitantly, "Can I open it now Miss Gainy?"

__

"Of course. Prizes are always best opened fresh."

she affirmed. Jack tore open the packet to reveal a coloring book, a pack of crayons and a book/toy set of Dr. Suess's _The Lorax_.

"Woooww. thank you Miss Gainy." Jack chirped.

__

"You're welcome sweetie."

Morgain signed as Jack bounced around the table to show his father his loot.

"Daddy look!" Jack crowed holding his new treasures up for inspection.

"Wow buddy, looks like you'll have lots to do while we wait for our food." Hotch approved, "Why don't you go sit down so you can color."

"Ok daddy, can I sit by Miss Gainy?" Jack asked.

Hotch raised an eyebrow at his son saying, "If its ok with her. And as long as you don't pester her too much."

Morgain pulled the empty chair beside her out a little in invitation to the four year old and patted it, _"Of course its ok."_

"You and children." Spencer snickered after he had translated for her.

"I was wondering how the Morgain effect and the Reid effect worked out." Rossi put in.

__

"Reid effect?"

Morgain signed confused as Jack settled in beside her. Hotch took the other seat beside Jack.

Hotch actually smiled a little as he explained, "Reid doesn't-mix well with annimals and children" He said diplomatically.

__

"Oh that. They just usually go around him to get to me.

" Morgain signed grinning.

"And they swarm Morgain." Rossi injected afte Spencer had finished relaying her response.

"Yeah, we don't usually go into family resteraunts anymore," Spencer said. "I kid you not, every meal was interrupted at least once by a kid coming up to our table."

"So the Morgain effect overides the Reid effect then?" Hotch asked.

"Most of the time." Spencer affirmed.

Morgain heard the door to the party room open and looked up expectantly. An African American man entered bearing a package.

"Morgan!" the three men greeted almost in unison.

"Hey guys, Jack, and?" He looked at Morgain with a silent question.

Morgain stood to shake his hand as Spencer said, "Morgan this is my fiancee Rev. Morgain Stone."

Morgan did a double take, "Wait-fiancee? When did that happen?"

Spencer opened his mouth to answer but Morgain stopped him by gently laying a hand over his mouth, _"Right before we came over"_ she signed and released him.

"What was that for?" He asked in mock indignation.

__

"I rather doubt they want a countdown love."

she teased.

"Thank you for that." Rossi called from his seat.

"O-k" Morgan said confused.

Spencer took advantage of Morgain's distraction, "15 minute and 28 seconds ago."

"Miss Gainy can't talk." Jack piped from his seat not looking up from his coloring book.

"I see." Morgan said giving her a sidelong glance.

"Miss Gainy?" Jack asked pausing mid color, "_Why_ cant you talk? Did a bad guy get your voice?"

"Jack!" Hotch scolded sounding scandalized. Morgain saw agent Morgan wince.

Morain shook her head at Hotch with what she hoped was a reasurring smile. She looked down at Jack and nodded.

Spencer coughed, "Yes Jack a very bad man stole Miss Gainy's voice from her."

Before his father could stop him Jack nodded sagely, "Just like a bad guy took my Mommy but Daddy got rid of him."

Morgain froze, Oooooo_h shit. What do you do with _that_ bombshell?_

Hotch looked striken for a moment then the mask slid back into place, "Would like me to read the book Miss Gainy bought you?" He suggested.

__

Distraction: a parents best friend.

Morgain chuckled mentally.

"Yeah!" Jack said turning away from Morgain to Hotch excitedly.

Spencer leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Sorry about that should have warned you."

__

"It's ok. It's not the first bomb I've had a kid drop on me. The sad part is its not the worst I've heard either.

" Morgain signed.

"Its not?" Dave asked sounding a little shocked.

Morgain nodded sadly, _"You know how people open up on my table . Lets just say sometimes when I'm working at Brenners I hear more about daddy/uncle/grandpa than I want to."_

Morgan scowled when Spencer finished translating, "You mean?"

She nodded, _"I report each one of course but..." _she trailed off. _"fortuately its rare but one a lifetime is one too many. My babies are already dealing with so much its just not fair."_

Dave cleared his throat and steered the conversation to lighter ground, "Don't forget to guess on the candy jar there. Apparently Reid counted them all out."

Morgan picked up the jar and shook it experimentally, then wrote down his guess. He took the seat across from Spencer, "So who's idea was all this?" Morgain grinned and raised her hand, "Why do I get the feeling you like to craft?" He teased.

__

"Ah because you're a profiler and I'm obviously a nester?"

she quipped back.

"She's not joking either," Spencer put in after he had relayed for her, "You should see the appartment."

__

"you weren't complaining at Samhain"

She admonished.

"Yeah, that was Halloween, the place looks like the north pole now!" He exclaimed.

__

"Hey, you got your haunted house I get my Yule."

she retorted.

David laughed while Morgan looked lost. He started to ask something when a 6 people came in all at once.

"What were you guys shopping together or something?" Morgan quipped looking at the trio of women and their guests.

"Something like that" the dark haired woman answered giving Morgain a curios look.

"Morgain these are Prentiss, JJ, Will, their son Henry, Garcia and Kevin. Everybody this is my fiancee Morgain."

"!" Garcia squeeled and glomped them both much to Morgains surprise. Garcia rounded on Morgain "Now you call me Penelope. So long as you treat my Junior G-man right I'm sure you and I will be great friends."

__

Junior G-man?

Morgain wondered.

Garcia continued, "If you hurt him-" she started to threaten.

Morgain raised her hands in mock surrender, _"Don't worry" _She signed quickly, _"I love him far too much for that. Please don't turn my computer into a useless box!"_

Prentiss laughed before Spencer could translate and signed as she spoke, "Congratulations you two. Its so nice to finally meet you Morgain. I'm Emily."

Morgan blurted, "Wait, you _knew?_"

"Of course we knew." JJ putin coming around to hug Spencer and Mor gain, "Who do you think helped pick out the ring?"

__

"You ladies have imeccable taste then."

Morgain signed.

Temporary chaos reigned for a little after that as everyone got settled and placed their orders. After the servers left Morgain signed,_"Every one ready for some games?"_

AN: I hope every one has a happy and safe Thanksgiving. If you still want more BAU Yuletide silliness hit the little button. also a vote: would any one like to see Morgains ex (the one who "stole her voice" to quote Jack) put in an appearance and be promptly givdn his just desserts? I just can't decide wether or not to do it. Next chappie singing games, wounded chairs, and the MM winner.


End file.
